Esta es, mi preciosa nueva vida
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: Este OS participa en el segundo desafío de DZ del GE: LA MÚSICA ENRIQUECE EL ALMA. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenece a Los Juegos del Hambre de Suzanne Collins. Resumen: A pesar del tiempo, aún hay dudas que se mantienen sobre el presente y el futuro. [OC]


.

.

Tengo miedo, miedo de hacer algo que implique la muerte de todos.

Un sonido se escucha, el desagarrar de la carne acompañado de un grito. Cuando ella y Gale suben, me doy cuenta de quién es al que perdimos. No lo soporto. Siento de nuevo ésa sensación recorriendo mi cuerpo, imágenes distorsionadas inundan mi mente. Veo a mis padres otra vez, a mis hermanos volados en pedazos por las bombas. El odio surge, trato de mantener la cabeza en calma, distinguir lo real de lo no real.

"_Peeta" _

Escucho que me llaman y tardo un poco en reconocer la voz.

—Déjame —susurro—. No puedo aguantar.

—Sí. ¡Tú puedes! —me grita, desesperada.

Sacudo la cabeza mientras aprieto aún más mis puños. Resistiendo el impulso de gritar y golpear todo, o a todos.

—Lo estoy perdiendo. Me volveré loco. Al igual que ellos.

La escucho acercarse hasta dónde estoy arrinconado. Sin esperarlo, me besa. Se desata una nueva batalla en mi mente, imágenes de horror de la arena y otras más en las cuales ella aparece, no como un muto, si no como la chica que conocí en la escuela. Aquella a la que amo. Se separa de mí, sus manos toman las mías esposadas.

—No dejes que te aleje de mí.

La pelea continúa en mi mente.

—No. Yo no quiero...

Aprieta mis manos hasta sentir dolor. Dolor que me regresa a la realidad, en dónde ella está a mi lado, dándome fuerzas para no caer en la locura.

—Quédate conmigo.

La chica de falda a cuadros, con mirada desafiante infundiendo coraje y valor para sacar a su familia adelante; aquella que me mostró su lado tierno y frágil en la arena, se impone ante el resto de las pesadillas.

—Siempre —murmuro.

Reafirmando de nuevo la promesa de protegerla, de estar a su lado por lo que me resta de vida. A pesar del sufrimiento que pueda venir.

* * *

_En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,_

_hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;_

_recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

_y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._

_._

_._

El calor del verano recorre sin piedad el distrito 12. Incluso estar en la panadería es insoportable además de que el día se presta para hacer algo más que quedarse en casa viendo las transmisiones especiales de la televisión.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre venir en un día así al bosque. Con el sol infernal que hay, no dan ganas de caminar. Piensa un poco en mi condición.

—Por eso mismo es que es una gran idea. Te hace falta ejercicio.

Me costó un poco convencerla para venir, desde un tiempo para acá su carácter se ha puesto más duro de lo que ya es. Supongo que, como ella dice, es por la situación en que está, mejor dicho, en la que estamos los dos.

—Vaya, la _señora Mellark _no quiere caminar. Creí que eras de las que no pueden quedarse quietas, ¿acaso deseas que te cargue?

—Peeta, recuérdame porque _ésta _persona tenía que venir con nosotros.

Antes de poder contestar él se me adelanta usando su tono de sarcasmo:

—Porque se me acabó el licor y viendo que ustedes estaban listos para un "acaramelado día feliz", decidí venir a echarles un vistazo y ver cómo acaba esto. ¿No te gusta mi presencia? Ni modos ya que no me regresaré.

Aún con el tiempo, parece que estos dos no terminan de llevarse completamente bien.

—Deja de molestar por un segundo —frena su caminar para voltear a mirarle—. Enserio que no tengo ánimos de discutir contigo ¿no tenías que alimentar a tus gansos o irte directo al distrito 11 para conseguir tu bebida?

—Déjame pensarlo —adopta su pose pensante—. No, esto es más entretenido.

—Haymitch, Katniss paren de una vez ¿No pueden estar en paz un segundo? El día es hermoso, limítense a disfrutarlo.

—Ah, ya hacía rato que no escuchaba tu voz chillona. Se me olvidaba que también estabas aquí.

—Voy a fingir que no te escuché decir eso —ignora completamente a Haymitch para dirigirse a Katniss quién aún mantiene su expresión molesta—. Bien, cariño ¿puedes continuar guiándonos?

Ella no dice nada, se limita a voltearse de nuevo para continuar caminando. Me adelanto hacia ella no sin antes lanzarle una mirada reprobatoria a Haymitch, él suelta una pequeña risa mientras se encoge de hombros.

—No le hagas caso, sabes que sólo le gusta divertirse a costa tuya, sólo ignóralo como Effie, no te hace bien discutir —le digo tratando de que mis palabras la tranquilicen. Quiero que éste día sea de lo mejor.

Suelta un suspiro y voltea a verme, me regala una sonrisa que aunque no es del todo alegre, muestra que está dispuesta a colaborar.

—Está bien, trataré de no alterarme. Sé que te has esforzado mucho para levantarte temprano y preparar todo. No pienso arruinarlo y menos por tonterías —le sonrío de vuelta.

Tomo su mano y le doy un pequeño beso. Son estos momentos, los que me hacen pensar que todo lo pasado ha valido la pena.

—Oh no no no, no vayan a empezar con sus cariñitos y arrumacos que…

—¡¿Puedes callarte de una vez!? —le grita Effie mientras golpea la cabeza de nuestro ex mentor.

Haymitch se molesta pero prefiere quedarse callado. Effie puede ser tranquila y todo pero cuando está enojada… es una nueva faceta que a nadie le gusta ver.

Seguimos caminando por un rato más. Cuando ayer por la tarde le dije a Katniss lo que tenía pensado para hoy, también le sugerí que lo ideal sería que ella nos guiara hasta el que crea el mejor lugar, para tener un día más o menos tranquilo.

No sé si llamarle suerte o no pero cuando al fin la había convencido de venir, Haymitch se apareció en la casa despotricando contra el mal servicio de paquetería que no envío el día indicado su encargo.

Se enteró de lo que planeábamos y ni tarde ni perezoso se auto-invitó para acompañarnos, cuando ya estaba por discutir con Katniss para que eso no sucediera; Effie se apareció como "visita sorpresa" y claro, no tardó mucho en apuntarse también.

Por cierto, luego nos enteramos que ella fue quién hizo que no trajeran la bebida de Haymitch, de ahí que Katniss no esté de gran humor como para seguir discutiendo.

Hoy nos levantamos temprano, nos vestimos con ropa ligera y cómoda y salimos antes de las 8 de la mañana rumbo al bosque. Hice que Haymitch me ayudara a cargar con las canastas y demás cosas, no quiero que Katniss se esfuerzo demasiado y pues Effie; a pesar de todo aún conserva sus modales refinados. Hemos caminados por unos 20 minutos y debo decir que aún no sé hasta dónde vamos.

He venido unas cuantas ocasiones a éstos lugares, tomé la costumbre de hacerlo hace un par de años después de que todo lo de la guerra terminó. Katniss tiene razón cuando dice que éste lugar es muy relajante y que ayuda a aclarar los pensamientos, más aún, aleja los ataques de realidades distorsionadas.

—Katniss ¿Falta mucho? Siento que nos hemos adentrado tanto que incluso llegaremos al trece.

—¿No que me hacía falta caminar? Te cansas muy rápido —me dice con una sonrisa burlona—. Sólo bromeo, ya estamos cerca.

Suspiro mientras le sigo el paso. Ahora que me fijo bien en el alrededor, se siente algo de fresco y pareciera que incluso hay humedad en el ambiente. Muy raro para la temperatura en que estamos.

Atrás, Effie y Haymitch siguen con su usual discusión sobre cosas que importan poco. No puedo decir que es cómo antes pero, me alegra que dejen el pasado atrás para seguir adelante. Effie no es la misma persona influenciada por el Capitolio y Haymitch tampoco es el mismo ebrio lleno de amargura. Cuesta dejar todo atrás para empezar de nuevo, pero la recompensa al final lo vale.

—Llegamos —anuncia.

Después de cruzar algunos arbustos y rodear uno que otro árbol, la humedad se hace más que evidente dejando ver al causante de ello

—Con tanto calor, nada mejor que nadar para refrescarnos.

El valle, dónde está el lago. Esto es lo que tenemos al frente. Un lugar muy especial para Katniss y ahora, para el resto de nosotros.

* * *

_En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,_

_hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna._

_olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,_

_pues por la mañana todo estará en calma._

_._

_._

—Haymitch ¿puedes dejar de husmear en la comida y ayudarnos a poner bien todo?

—Calla mujer, que estoy revisando que tan saludable es esto para ustedes. No dejo de preocuparme por su salud.

—Haymitch deja de decir tonterías y ayuda a Peeta a desempacar las cosas o mínimo acompáñame a recoger algunos frutos por ahí.

—No se preocupen que yo puedo solo —digo mientras saco algunas mantas—. En verdad que no es mucho lo que hay que hacer, ustedes vayan si quieren.

—Nena, ¿estás segura? Mejor te quedas tú a sacar las cosas y que ellos se encarguen de recoger los frutos, te podrías lastimar

—¿Effie bromeas? A pesar de todo... —duda por un momento en si continuar o no— Ellos aún no saben reconocer muy bien plantas malas. Así que Haymitch, mueve tus pies y ven conmigo.

—¿Yo? Que vaya ella contigo, yo me quedo a ayudar a Peeta. Es más tranquilo —dice mientras me mira.

Algo me hace pensar que no será del todo así.

—Effie ¿vienes?

La susodicha duda por un momento, cruza mirada con Haymitch y después de unos segundos más suspira para decir:

—Está bien, si no hay de otra vamos. Que ellos se queden aunque creo que debería ser al revés.

Ambas sonríen y caminan hasta internarse de regreso a la arboleda. Continúo sacando las cosas y extendiendo la manta, Haymitch sólo se queda observando sentado en el pasto arrinconado en un árbol.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres decirme? —le digo una vez terminado mi trabajo.

—¿Por qué piensas que tengo algo para decirte? —me responde con su usual sonrisa.

—Vi la mirada que cruzaste con Effie, le indicaste que nos dejara solos. Algo debe de haber como para que quisieras que estemos así. ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Eso debería preguntarte a ti —contesta endureciendo su tono de voz—. Katniss fue a hablar conmigo ayer por la mañana, está preocupada. Dice que has tenido dos ataques esta semana, no han sido graves pero teme por ti ¿Qué ocurre?

Me toma por sorpresa su pregunta, es cierto que he tenido algunos episodios aunque he tratado de controlarme. No quiero que ella se preocupe tanto, podría afectarle en su estado.

—Yo… no sé por qué sucede. He hablado con el doctor Aurelius en algunas ocasiones, él cree que se debe a la presión que tenemos últimamente. Me dijo que enviaría algunos medicamentos para que tome, espero que con eso no pase a mayores.

—Muchacho, entiendo tu situación pero, ambos sabemos que no es por la presión ¿Verdad? Sé sincero. Tienes miedo —afirma.

No puedo darle más vueltas a esto. Él más que nadie puede entenderme, es quién mejor nos conoce a todos, es parte de nuestra nueva familia. Me siento en el pasto de frente a él.

—Tienes razón, sólo estoy evadiendo el problema. No sé cómo irán las cosas a partir de ahora. Sigue siendo difícil aún con el tiempo, incluso ella tiene sus dudas ¿Lo haremos bien?

—Peeta, recuerda que esto es lo que más deseabas. Es algo tonto pensar que ahora dudas cuando ya el paso está dado. No tienes de qué preocuparte; tienes que entender, ambos lo tienen que hacer, que el mundo de ahora es diferente al de hace 7 años.

—Lo sé, y siempre me lo estoy repitiendo cada día cuando me despierto. Pero, tú sabes que el pasado es algo que cargamos siempre. Es un peso muy grande, ella con sus pesadillas, yo con mis ataques ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente olvidar? Y ahora con esta nueva faceta de vida, tengo miedo de arruinarlo —digo sintiendo la voz quebrarse.

Él es el único con el que puedo desahogarme completamente. Haymitch hace mucho que dejó de ser un mentor o un amigo, es como otro padre para mí, para ambos.

—¡Tonterías! —Grita, se levanta y se acerca hasta agacharse frente a mí—. Peeta, tú mismo lo has dicho y de hecho, antes también lo dijiste, no se puede olvidar sino aprender a vivir con ello. Sé que lo harán muy bien, no tienen por qué tener miedo. Effie, Annie, su madre, incluso Johanna y yo, estaremos siempre para apoyarles. No están solos y si sobrevivieron a una guerra guiando en ideales a una nación ¿Cómo no podrían guiar a su propio hijo? Tienes que estar consciente de esto y no dejar que el miedo o la duda se apoderen de ti, piensa en el daño que… podrías ocasionarle a Katniss si te dejas llevar y la lastimas. ¿Podrías con ello?

—¡Claro que no! —Me exalto— jamás permitiría que eso ocurriera, no podría perdonármelo.

—Entonces, si eso es lo que crees, continúa adelante y deja de temer. Además, Katniss puede ser algo agresiva e impulsiva pero siempre ha tenido un instinto maternal y tú más que nadie sabe sobre eso. En tú caso, aún después de tus memorias distorsionadas, sigues siendo el gentil panadero que conocí en los juegos. Eso no cambiará a menos que tú lo quieras así.

—Entiendo —le digo comprendiendo la magnitud de sus palabras—. Haymitch, gracias. Gracias por todo.

—No hay de qué —sonríe—, a pesar de todo, se nota que aún necesitan a su mentor para solucionarles sus líos. No acaban de crecer.

Río ante su comentario. En cierta forma tiene razón pero… es hora de que cambie. Esta vez dejaré de lado lo sucedido y apostaré a un nuevo futuro. Voy a seguir luchando porque eso suceda y también se lo haré saber a ella.

—¡Ya regresamos! A disfrutar de los manjares que hemos conseguido —canturrea Effie con su usual energía mientras sostiene la canasta con lo que parecen bayas.

«Y recordar que con unas bayas comenzó todo» pienso mientras me levanto para acomodar el resto de las cosas y disfrutar del resto del día.

* * *

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor._

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

_._

_._

El resto de la tarde, nos la pasamos entre risas y comentarios irónicos. Las discusiones en son de broma no pararon e incluso hubo una pequeña guerra de comida provocada por Haymitch y finalizada por Effie cuando se dio cuenta de que su ropa preferida no tendría salvación.

Después de que nos contaran las nuevas noticias del renovado centro de Panem y haciendo algo de tiempo a la digestión de la comida, decidimos nadar un poco. Fue divertido el saber que Haymitch apenas sabe nadar por lo que Effie se apuntó a enseñarle un poco más. Definitivamente esto aparecerá pintado en el libro.

Yo por mi parte, me quedé al lado de Katniss quién con su pequeño vientre abultado, prefirió estar sentada en la orilla por un rato antes de meterse de lleno. Durante ése tiempo, estuve recapitulando toda la charla con Haymitch. Él tiene razón en decir que es hora de seguir el camino que juntos trazamos hace tiempo.

A veces me he puesto a pensar en qué hubiese pasado si yo nunca le hubiera aventado aquél pan ése día lluvioso. Eso fue el inicio de todo, no necesariamente fueron las bayas como todos creen. Si hubiese sabido que tendríamos que cruzar por tanto dolor y sufrimiento ¿Lo habría hecho de igual modo? Sin duda, lo haría de nuevo porque gracias a eso, somos libres.

—Peeta ¿En qué piensas? —Me dice mientras juega con mi cabello sutilmente.

Dirijo una de mis manos hasta su vientre y se lo acaricio suavemente notando ya, los 5 meses de embarazo que tiene.

—Pienso en que… lo haremos bien.

—¿El qué? —pregunta, ella me observa con sus brillantes ojos grises, curiosa por mi respuesta.

—Todo, lo que sea que hagamos, incluyendo el cuidar a éste pequeño en camino, lo haremos bien. Juntos —susurro mientras levanto su pequeña blusa y le deposito un beso en la suave piel.

—Claro que sí, nunca dudes de ello ¿Real?—me dice con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—Real —respondo mientras ella se inclina para darme un beso.

—¿Ya van a empezar ustedes de nuevo? Con razón les dicen los chicos en llamas.

—¡HAYMITCH!

Definitivamente, no cambiaría nada de lo sucedido para llegar a esto.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
